This invention relates to a rolling game machine, particularly to a rolling game machine in which the player rolls a round object, such as a coin or a ball, over a moving surface in an attempt to obtain a higher score.
As a rolling game machine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,127 discloses a bowling game machine in which the player rolls a coin along one of several bowling lanes printed on a flat surface of a stationary platform toward rear positioned bowling pins to compete for higher scores. In this game machine, it is necessary to provide a sweeping member to remove coins which have fallen on the way to the target pins. This sweeping operation has impaired the amusement of the game.
Also, there has been known a game machine which is provided with a number of parallel-arranged moving endless belts. The number of parallel-arranged endless belts are allotted with different scores. The player tries to drop a coin or token onto a higher scored belt for competition. Accordingly, dropped coins or tokens are automatically recovered by the moving endless belts. However, this game machine cannot provide the thrilling feeling which the rolling game has.